Knowing The Unknown
by stephcullen2000
Summary: Bella is working for Dr. House but when she goes on a business trip with Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase to Volterra, Italy, she can't help but meddle with the unknown.
1. Chapter 1 - Surprise

**Knowing The Unknown**

**Bella is working for Dr. House but when she goes on a business trip with Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase to Volterra, Italy, she can't help but meddle with the unknown.**

**This story is based on both Twilight and the Tv series House so if you haven't seen House please see my AN at the end of this chapter.**

_Chapter 1 - Surprise_

House's POV

"Damn it!" My leg was hurting like hell so I took another pill that 'Wilson' meaning myself and occasionally Wilson prescribed for me. I am extremely bored so I start throwing and catching my ball with my cane. Then, just as I am getting relaxed "House!"  
"Dr. Cuddy"  
"Have you told your team about the business trip they are arranged to go on later this month?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
For gods sake why can't she just piss off? I thought to myself.

"Because the day you told me about it a kid come in having hallucinations of being abducted by aliens."  
"And? That doesn't stop you from telling them does it?"  
Somebody kill me!  
"No, whatever, I'll tell them later."  
"God, your such an idiot."  
"Actually I thought I was more of a jerk!"  
As she leaves the room I say, "and I thought you'd never go."

Right I need to tell Chase, Foreman, Cameron and Swan about their business trip so I might as well have fun with it.  
I set their pagers to 'House has been stabbed in his office'.

30 seconds later Cameron and Swan exclaim "Are you alright, what happened?"  
Chase just says "He tricked us" as Foreman just stands there laughing. But I was just looking at Cameron and Swan, their faces where hysterical.  
"Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Swan! Cuddy says your going on a business trip to Italy."

The boys shout "What?" While the girls start asking questions like "what are we going there for?" and "how long for?"

"Go speak to Cuddy, I have loads of stuff to do!"  
Foreman states "and by loads you mean absolutely nothing and it's just an excuse for us to piss off?"  
"Pretty much, yeah, so go on then, piss off!"  
"Ok" they say.  
"At last you got the hint!"

"House, you've got to stop tricking your team. Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf."  
"Ah, my good friend Wilson. Yes, I have, but if something did happen to me, I'm in the perfect place."  
"By the way, stop using my prescription books to write your own prescriptions!"  
Oh, so he knew about that, I bet it was that stupid cop.  
"You know I won't and thanks for having my back."  
"Right, whatever, I've got to go. I'm still dealing with my patient whose face was touched by your Christian healer guy."  
"Ok, you do that and deal with the shrunken tumour, see ya."  
"Bye,"  
I hope everyone has done hassling me for today.

Bella Swan's POV

'I can't believe house tricked us just to tell us we were going to Italy' I thought to myself as we walked to Cuddy's office.

As soon as Foreman opened the door and we stepped in we immediately started firing questions at Cuddy at the same time. She yelled at us to shut up and we did.

"Foreman?"  
"We'd like you to tell us about this business trip"  
"Well you will be going on Saturday the 27th of April for 2 weeks and you will be working with students there in a hospital in Volterra."  
Oh my god, cool, I'm going to Volterra, where the Volturi in The Twilight Saga live.  
Cameron then asked "have you planned everything, including hotels and stuff?"  
"Yes, everything has been sorted."  
"Thanks," was all we said before we left.

As we went back to work house called on us to tell us we had a new case.  
A man who had brain cancer and who is paralysed drove his motorised wheelchair into a swimming pool. And since he can't talk, we don't know why.

**********************************************_2 days before Italy_**************************************************** *******

Cameron's POV

We had figured out that the man had driven himself into the pool because he was hot. House said he probably could walk again if he had a cortisol injection but Cuddy didn't allow because it was only a hunch House had. She then felt guilty and gave the injection herself and it worked but her and Wilson didn't tell House about it at first but now everything is out in the open.

In 2 days we leave for Italy it was the end of the day so I said to Bella "I've got to go pack, I'll see you on saturday."  
"Ok see you."  
Just as I was leaving Chase said he wanted to talk to me.  
"I've got to pack, how about i come to your place at, let's say 8?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll see you then."  
"Ok, bye."  
As I walk away I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. Well I better get home and pack so I can find out.

When I got home I immediately started packing, I packed clothes, obviously;  
I also packed my shower stuff; my deodorant; my makeup; my diary; a notebook; a couple of pens, if one runs out; and shoes. After I packed, I got washed, dressed and I put some makeup on and then I headed to Chase's place.

Chase's POV

It's 7:59 so Cameron should be here any minute now and I am unbelievably nervous. I don't know why, I mean all we are doing is talking about me not wanting to go on the trip because I get homesick.

Just as I was thinking about that I heard a knock at the door and I jumped up to open it. As I did so my breath hitched, she looked stunning. I mean, she dressed up like this just to talk to me, I can't imagine what she'd look like if we went on a date.

She was wearing a violet top with black velvet patterns on the front, on the it had lace in like a low neck line filled in to look like a normal one and it hung to her curves perfectly. She also had blue skinny jeans and grey sandal like heels on.

She then ended my fantasy by saying "Chase."  
"Cameron," I reply as I step aside to let her through.

We sat down in the living room and I said "I wanted to talk to someone about something personal but the reason I chose you is because I knew you'd understand."  
"Ok, go on," shit how am I going to say this?  
"Urm, well, I don't really want to go to Italy because I get really bad homesickness."  
"Ok, well do you want me to prescribe you something."  
"If you could and I wanted to talk to someone about it."  
"Ok, do you want to stick some music on then."  
I got up and put the radio on. The song Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepson came on and Cameron started singing along. Wow, was there anything she wasn't good at, she had an amazing voice.

"We were both heading different ways  
Both in a rush, trying to get away  
I ran into you, like a crash of thunder  
Out in the rain, waiting for the bus  
We started talking about different stuff  
And it's true, there's an eight world wonder  
And from now on

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, I'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie, sweetie

I'm down to take any glass of wine  
I stay up late, and I struck your time  
When I'm with you, I feel a different hunger  
You held my head, and you didn't let go  
I'm gonna kiss you now, I thought you should know

I know when it's true, there's an eighth world wonder  
And from now on

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, I'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie

Anything you want boy, anything you need  
Anything you want boy, anything you need

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, I'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, I'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you  
That all I wanna do, is be true to you  
And give you satisfaction, sweetie, sweetie yeah"

Wow, she had me speechless. She then did something I didn't expect...

**AN:**

So what do you think Cameron did and what do you think will happen next. Please review.

Characters in order of appearance so far:  
Dr Gregory House - 53-year-old male who is a real jerk but a really good doctor.  
Dr Lisa Cuddy - 43-year-old female who is House's boss and although most of the time she doesn't tolerate him at one point they had a relationship.  
Dr Alison Cameron - 35-year-old female who is part of House's team and once slept with him.  
Dr Bella Swan - 23-year-old female who is new to the world of medicine and she passed her medicine exam early so she was recommended to go join House's team to learn more.  
Dr Robert Chase - 32-year-old male, is a really good doctor who is also a part of House's team and is never really impressed by his jokes.  
Dr Eric Foreman - 37-year-old male who is black, is part of house's team who makes racist jokes to Foreman but Foreman doesn't really care.  
Dr James Wilson - 44-year-old male who is an oncologist (cancer doctor) and House's best friend.

This story uses stuff from both The Twilight Saga and the Tv show House.  
This is the trailer for season 1 of House

r4-sn-cg07luer. videoplayback?app=youtube_gdata&devkey=AX8iKz393pCCMUL6wqrPOZoO88HsQjpE1a8d1GxQnGDm&el=videos&upn=8hoItWvd0vY&uaopt=no-save&source=youtube&itag=18&id=2c7e488784f44061&ip=&ipbits=0&expire=1365561615&sparams=id,itag,source,uaopt,upn,ip,ipbits,expire&signatur e=23B20971AFA62580F4FAE2A5D399E464A9B9A814.923F9E652 EC78B3AB14790752F28E5B0175811BC&key=yta2&ms=tsu&newshard=yes&mv=m&mt=1365532805&cms_redirect=yes&redirect_counter=2

And if you haven't seen Twilight then you've got to watch it to understand.

My next chapter will be uploaded by saturday if not sooner.


	2. Chapter 2 - Breakfast and Desert

**Knowing The Unknown**

**Chapter 2 - Breakfast and Desert**

Cameron's POV

Chase was speechless, why wouldn't he do anything. I wave my hand in front of his face, no response. The next thing I know, I'm kissing him. Then he surprisingly kissed me back. When we come up for air he did something even more surprising, he whispered "I love you!"

Then I was responding to him with "I love you to."  
Was I really falling in love with my colleague that I had known for ages.

He picked me up bridal style as we kissed passionately and he carried me up to his room. He laid me on his bed and climbed on top of me without breaking our kiss. He slid his tongue my mouth and we started playing tongue tennis. I unbuttoned his shirt while he started pulling my top off. Then he slip his arms out and I took in the beauty of his pale chest. I then lifted my arms up so he could fully remove my top. We both unzipped each others jeans and we got of the bed for the matter of a few seconds to remove our shoes, socks and jeans.

We started kissing again and got back on his bed. He unclasped my bra and threw it to the side and I bent down to slide his boxers off and he did the same to remove my thong. He bent down and used his hands to part my legs. He flicked his tongue on my pussy then he licked up my arousal as I moaned in pleasure,  
"More, more."  
He used his thumb to massage my clit and his tongue went in deeper.  
"Chase, I'm coming!"  
I felt my muscles tighten then my juices flowed out of me.  
"Ugh," I yelled.

He got up as I came down from my high.  
"My turn," I announced.  
I bent down and pumped his dick twice before taking his length in my mouth.  
My head bobbed up and down as I sucked on his shaft and his end hit my throat.

We both moaned in delight then he exclaimed, "Cameron, I'm coming!"  
Then his dick oozed his juices and I swallowed every single drop.

I got up and we started kissing again, I lined myself up then I pushed his disco stick into my wet core.

Chase's POV

Ung, she was so tight and wet for me. We both moaned in ecstasy as she pumped her cunt on my cock. As she did so I took one of her pink tips in my mouth and sucked, nibbled and teased it before moving to the other one.

I felt her center tighten on me and I ordered "come with me Bella, come with me!"  
Her sweet juices released on to my shaft the same time mine released into her core.  
"Cameron!"  
"Oh, Chase!"

She collapsed on top of me and we lay there as we came down from our high. She was still on my dick as we laid there but I didn't care, it was kind of nice.

She then removed herself but lay back down besides me afterwards. After a little while she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and the best part was when she mumbled "Chase" but she was still asleep. She must be having a dream about me, that's a lovely thought.

Cameron's POV

I woke up but Chase wasn't there, I heard music coming from the kitchen. I also heard Chase singing and he had slightly adjusted the lyrics to suit him, he's so sweet.

"My name is Robert, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah.

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it,  
I won't give up without a fight.

I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
So come on, ooh, oh baby,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight."

I walked up behind him and said "come on then."  
Then we started dancing in rhythm with the music while he carried on singing.

"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,  
Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah.

I feel the music moving through your body,  
Looking at you I can tell you want me,  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah.

When I saw you there,  
Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,  
Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
So come on, ooh, oh baby,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight.

Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,  
To dance with me tonight,  
One more time, one more time, come on now.  
Do your thing, everybody sing,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah  
I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, just close your eyes,  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight"

I looked at the time and sighed.  
"What?" Chase questioned.  
"We got work in an hour."  
"Good job I made us breakfast then, sit down and I'll bring it over."

I sat down at the kitchen table and he gave me my breakfast.  
"There you go," he said as he sat down beside me.  
He had cooked bacon, sausage, eggs, beans, mushrooms, hash browns, grilled tomatoes and fried toast. He had a pot of tea on the table, 2 mugs, sugar, milk and a bottle of ketchup. I took the ketchup and put some on the side of my plate. As I did so he poured me a mug of tea.  
"Milk?" he asked  
"Yeah."  
"Sugar?"  
"Two please."  
He stirred my tea, handed it to me, then made his own.

I cut off a piece of bacon and scooped up some beans and popped it into my mouth. As I did so I moaned.  
"Wow, you're an excellent cook."  
"Thanks."

I was moaning all through breakfast, well what we had of it, partly because the food was so good and partly teasing him. At one point he declared "if you don't stop moaning like that then I'll have to make you moan a lot more."  
I seduced him by taking one more bite and moaning again.

At that point he got up and pulled me up with him. He lifted up both our robes and shoved his iron rod up into my core.  
"Faster, Robert, Faster!"  
"Call me Chase baby, it sounds so much more sexier when you say it that way!"  
Then he kissed me passionately and fucked me harder.

We both came up for air and we yelled in delight as we came together.

After we'd finished having sex we headed upstairs to get washed and dressed. Then we left for work in my car.

We arrived late and we saw Bella, House and Foreman looking out House's office window. Shit, this was gonna be fun. We sat in the car for a few minutes and then I said to Chase "well they probably figured it out long before we got here and they've seen us now so we might as well do it properly."  
He replied with "yeah, I guess so."

He got out the car and walked round to my side to open my door. He quickly pecked me on the lips before shutting the car door and taking my hand in his. We then walked up to House's office.

As we stepped in the room they applauded us which made me blush.

**AN:**  
What do you think they'll say? Did you notice what Chase and Cameron didn't do? What do you think will happen next?

By the way I don't own anything House nor Twilight just this plot. Just thought I'd say.

The next chapter will be up by next Friday definately as I am busy throughout the week.


	3. Chapter 3 - Go, go, go!

**Knowing The Unknown**

Chapter 3 - Go, go, go!

**Bella's POV**

Chase and Cameron were both 20 minutes late and so me, House and Foreman were all watching out of House's office window at the car park. Then we saw Cameron's car arrive but Chase stepped out of the driver's side. Oh my god. Chase walked round to the passenger side, opened the door and out stepped Cameron. We all burst into laughter then started talking while we waited for them to arrive.

Then we saw them holding hands as they come out of the elevator and walked up to House's office. They entered the door and we all just stood there in silence. I broke the silence by saying "congrats, I think," although it was still awkward. Then we all just started laughing.

"Shut up!"  
We all looked over to the door. House announced "Cuddy, did you know that Cameron and Chase slept together last night."

"Really, well if you don't get to work we will make either Chase or Cameron give us a detailed description on the event."  
Foreman stated "well that'll be interesting."  
"Go, go, go! Everyone move it!" shouted House.

We all left House's office and got to work so that we didn't have to hear a detailed explanation of Cameron and Chase's night.

************************************************_end of work day_************************************************** *******

It was time to go home and finish our packing as tomorrow we would be catching our plane to Italy. We all stared as we watched Cameron and Chase drive away, they're probably not going to get much sleep.

I left in a taxi and went back to pack. When I got home I packed and got some dinner. I had a pot noodle as I couldn't be bothered to cook. Then I watched tv and went to bed.

************************************************_the next morning_************************************************** ******

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I guess you could say that sleep is my drug, my bed is my dealer and my alarm clock is police.

Well I better get my arse out of bed as I've got a plane to catch. I got dressed and headed to the diner to meet Cameron, Chase and Foreman for breakfast.

When I got to the diner just Foreman was waiting, even though I am late. I guess Cameron and Chase were at it again.  
"Hey Bella," said Foreman.  
"Hi Foreman," I replied.  
Then we just stood there waiting.

At last we saw Chase's car drive up and both Chase and Cameron stepped out, obviously.

Chase must have not wanted to tell us what happened last night because as soon as him and Cameron reached us he said, "let's go."  
So we went into the diner and had breakfast. I had waffles and syrup, Foreman had a full english breakfast as did Chase and Cameron had pancakes and syrup. We chatted a bit then got in our cars and went to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport me parked our cars and saw Cuddy there. She said if she wanted us to she'd take our cars back to our homes for us. We agreed, she gave us our tickets, and then we went inside to get checked in.

When we went through security and Foreman got stopped because of his belt, but other than that every thing was ok. Once we got through security we looked at the shops until we heard our flight called.

We were all really exited as we walked up the steps to the plane. We gave the flight attendant our tickets and took our seats. I sat next to Foreman and Cameron sat next to Chase.

For most of the flight I was listening to music, Foreman was on his laptop, Chase and Cameron were cuddling up and fell asleep half an hour after taking off.

At one point when I went to the toilet, one of the male flight attendants was checking me out. What the hell?!

Midway through the flight me and Foreman woke Cameron and Chase up and we all had something to eat. Then Cameron and Chase went back to sleep, Foreman went back on his laptop and I went back to listening to music.

The pilot then announced to put our seatbelts back on as we would soon be landing. I did that and put my iPod away.

We landed and went to collect our luggage. We got in a taxi, gave the driver the address and went to our hotel. Cuddy had put me and Cameron together, Chase and Foreman. We each went into our rooms to unpack before dinner.

When me and Cameron were in our room I said 2 her, "so, you and Chase?"  
"Yup," she replied.  
"Are you to serious or is it just love?"  
"I dunno, I mean, he said he loves me but we haven't had a proper date or whatever. It might be just love but then, well, I dunno." She explained.  
"Oh, right, well try to ask him, in the most subtle way of course."  
"Yeah, I'll try but I just get so nervous."  
"I know you can do it. You're a strong, independent woman." I told her.  
"I am?" She asked.  
"Yes," I confirmed.  
By now we had finished unpacking.  
"Shall we go get dinner, I'm sure the boys are waiting for us?"  
"Yup, let's go."  
We left and went to meet the boys downstairs.

Chase said as he stood up "took you long enough!"  
Then he kissed Cameron, pulled out her chair and she sat down. I just sat down and looked at the menu. So did everyone else, then the waiter came and took our orders. All the food was Italian. I had mushroom ravioli, Cameron had spaghetti Bolognese, Chase had a cheese and tomato ciabatta and Foreman had beef lasagna. The food was delicious and so we only talked a little bit. After dinner we all went up to bed as we had a long day.

Once we got to our room, me and Cameron got into our pyjamas, brushed our teeth and climbed into bed. For a while we just lay there and then she asked "do u wanna chat a bit as neither of us can get to sleep?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Ok."  
"Where do you want to go sightseeing while we are here?" I questioned.  
"I wanna go to the Balze Cliffs and have a picnic there with Chase. How about you?"  
"Well I want to go to the Piazza dei Priori, you know, from Twilight. I feel like I am Bella from the film or book because my name is Bella and I seem so much like her." I told her.  
"Cools, sounds fun, and yeah, you do seem like Bella, your name is Bella Swan like hers."  
"Yeah, I know right."  
"I think we should get to sleep," she stated.  
"Me too," I agreed.  
"Night."  
"Night."  
Then we both went to sleep.

**An:**

The next chapter will be their first day at the hospital, how do you think it will go? Sorry this chapter was a bit short by the way.

Be sure to check out karencullen2007 secrets, lies and cheerleaders and its sequel pleasures, perceptions and coeds.

The next chapter will be uploaded by next Wednesday, I think, maybe sooner, maybe later but I'll tell you if its going to be late.

Don't forget to review, the best way to thank a writer is to review. Please do not hate though, if you don't like it, don't read it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Complications

**Knowing The Unknown**

**Chapter 4 - Complications**

Bella's POV

I woke up and Cameron was not in her bed, so I called "Cameron?"  
"In the shower, nearly done! I'll be out in a few minutes!" she shouted.  
"Ok!" I replied then I got dressed as I knew I wouldn't have time for a shower as well.

After Cameron come out of the shower she got dressed then we both grabbed our stuff and headed downstairs to meet the boys for breakfast. They were already waiting for us when we got there, how do boys get dressed so fast?

We each greeted each other and Chase pulled out Cameron's chair for her so she could sit down. We ordered our food and drinks and chatted a bit.

When our food arrived we all dug in. Cameron said hers didn't taste to good so I tried a bit, "Tastes fine to me."  
"I don't feel so good," Cameron told us, then she ran off to the girls toilets.  
"I'll go after her," I told the boys.

I followed her into the girls toilets and she was being sick.  
"What's up?" I asked her.  
"What day is it today?" She questioned, not answering mine.  
"Sunday 28th, why what's wrong?"  
"I'm late." She whispered.  
"Well people are late all the time," I assured her.  
"No, I've never once been late and well, now that I think about it, me and Chase never used condoms."  
"Omg, when we get to the hospital we are going to get you a pregnancy test, ok? Then we'll know for sure."  
"Ok," she agreed.

We left the bathroom and went back to our table. As soon as we got there chase asked worryingly "are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, "probably just a stomach bug."  
"Ok, well if u need anything, I'm here."  
"Thanks."  
Foreman then interrupted by saying "we better go, don't want to be late on our first day."  
So we all left for work in a taxi.

When we got there we were welcomed and someone explained what we were to do, then we got to work. Apparently we were supposed to teach their doctors what we know and give them lectures and they would return the favour.

Me and Cameron were agitatedly looking at the clock as we listened to our first lecture because after it we would be having our break. We planned to go get Cameron a pregnancy test and do the test if we were quick.

At last the clock struck twelve, Cameron run off and I told the boys it was because of her 'sickness bug'. Then and her went to the pharmacy in the hospital and luckily there was only 1 person in the line. They were quick as they had a prescription then it was Cameron's turn.

"One pregnancy test please," asked Cameron politely.  
"Here you go," the woman said as she handed one over.  
"Thanks," replied Cameron.

Then we went off to the girls toilets and I waited outside as she peed on the stick. After she did that we waited five minutes to see the results. As time went on we got more and more nervous. Then my clock beeped and we looked at the results. We both just stood there.

"Its'..." she started,  
"Positive." I finished.  
"You should tell Chase," I advised her, "asap."  
"Ok, I'll tell him later."  
"No, you tell him when you next see him," I ordered her.  
"Ok, fine," she sighed.  
Then we left the bathroom and went back to where we were before break.

Chase and Foreman were already there.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked Chase.  
"Yeah, sure," he answered.  
"Do you want me to come with?" I asked Cameron.  
"Please," she replied.  
So me, Cameron and Chase went off into a corner.  
I asked Cameron "do you wanna tell him or shall I?"  
"You."  
"Tell me what? What's going on?" Chase stuttered.  
"Chase," I said and he calmed down. "Cameron is pregnant." I told him.

He then fainted. Luckily I kind of cushioned his fall as he fell on top of me. Everyone run over and lifted Chase off of me then laid him gently on the ground.

"Why did he collapse?" Foreman asked us.  
"Because... I'm pregnant." Cameron replied.  
Well at least he didn't collapse as well.  
"Oh my god!" was all he said.

After a few minutes Chase come round and Cameron asked him "do you remember what happened?"  
"Yup," he replied.  
"We can talk later," she assured him.  
And before he got a chance to reply we were called up to give a lecture.

After the lecture we gave we went back to our hotel. Cameron and Chase went for a walk so we knew they were going to talk about the baby.

Ten minutes later Cameron stormed into our room.  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
She sat down on her bed and said "well for about five minutes we walked in silence, then he said 'how far along are you?' and I told him one to two weeks. So he said 'why wait, we can get you the abortion tomorrow' and that's where I run back here."

"Awwwww, poor u," I said as I moved over to give her a hug.  
"Do you want me to talk to him tomorrow?" I offered.  
"Mmmhmm," she murmured.  
Then we both went to bed and I think Cameron cried herself to sleep, poor girl.

************************************************** ***_the next day_************************************************** *****

I woke up and found Cameron asleep as I was up early. I decided to leave her asleep for now and get a shower. While I was in the shower I was thinking of what I would say to Chase.

When I got out of the shower Cameron was only just waking up.  
"Morning sleepy head!" I joked.  
"Morning," she replied sleepily.  
"Get dressed then we can get going!" I told her.  
So she got dressed and we went downstairs.

"Do you want to sit on a separate table today?" I asked her.  
"Nope, we need to sort this out." She said.

So we walked over to the table where Chase and Foreman were sitting. I could tell Cameron was nervous. When we sat down there was silence.

Finally Chase spoke "I'm sorry how I acted and what I said, I should have discussed it with you first."  
"Yes, well I want Bella there next time." She told him.  
"If you have Bella I can have Foreman."  
"Fine, but isn't it a bit immature as you were the one being inappropriate?"  
"Oy, if you weren't so stupid to actually want this baby then maybe I wouldn't be immature!" He practically shouted.

By now everyone was staring at us. Cameron ran to the girls toilets and before I ran after her I slapped Chase. That'll serve him right. Cameron was crying in the end cubicle, she had locked the door so I knocked on it.  
"Cameron, you have to come out sometime you know." I told her.  
"I don't want to!" She announced.  
"But you have to, so come out. Look I'll talk to Chase for you."  
"Ok, fine! You do that but I'm not coming out until you have!"  
"Ok, be back in a few." I said.

I then left the girls bathroom and went back to where Chase and Foreman were sitting. I told Chase "Cameron is really upset, she really wants this baby and in the end if you make her choose between you and the baby, there's a big chance that she will choose the baby over you!"  
"Ok, yes, I guess. I'm just really scared, I mean I've never really, like, bonded with a child."  
"Ok, well, this will be a new experience for you both because she's never been a mum before."  
"I guess. Look, I'm gonna talk to her again."  
"Ok, good." I told him.

Then I went to get Cameron out of the girls toilets.  
"Cameron?" I called out.  
"Yup?"  
"You can come out now, I think I've sorted it."  
"Ok."  
She come out the cubicle and we went back to the table together. I could tell Chase was nervous but he still has the confidence to say "Cameron, I want to keep the baby."  
"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Yay!" She screeched.  
She practically jumped into his arms. I'm glad they've finally worked it out.

Then Foreman ruined the moment.  
"We've got to get going for the hospital."  
We all annoyingly murmured in agreement but we headed off in a taxi again. Cameron and Chase were so cheerful all day and everyone stared at them like they were psychos but they didn't care.

For me it was a long boring day and I couldn't wait for the next day when we would all be going sightseeing. But this day all we did was our routine for most of this trip. Although at least Chase and Cameron made up.

Tomorrow was a different day altogether I wonder what will happen and what I'll discover.

**AN:**

Ok, so the next chapter they all go sightseeing. Bella goes to the Piazza dei Priori, Chase and Cameron go to the Balze cliffs and Foreman goes who knows where. You will find that out next time.

The next chapter will be posted by next Wednesday, if not sooner.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5 - No way back

**Knowing The Unknown**

**Chapter 5 - No way back**

Bella's POV

I woke up at 8.00am as I wanted to make good use of my free time. I got washed and dressed and so did Cameron, then we met up as usual for breakfast with Chase and Foreman. During breakfast we talked about where we were each going to go today. I told them about me going to the Piazza dei Priori, Foreman told us that he was going to this museum and well Chase and Cameron had nothing to tell because Cameron was keeping it a secret from Chase.

After breakfast we all left to go sightseeing. Me and Foreman went in taxis as we only had one hired car which Chase and Cameron took so that Cameron didn't have to tell the taxi driver their destination. That way the secret wouldn't be a secret anymore.

I got in the taxi and told the driver "Piazza dei Priori, per favore."  
He started driving, I put in my earphones and watched out the window as we drove past the beautiful scenery. About 20 minutes later we had arrived at Volterra. I paid him, thanked him then I walked towards the clock tower.

As I walked towards the tower I took in the beauty of the town. It took me about 10 minutes to reach the clock tower and when I got there I walked around the tower so I could stand in the place Edward stood in. I had noticed that the door was slightly open. This door was supposed to be locked. Well if someone else went in I'm going in. Ok, no ones looking and I managed to slip in. I shut the door soundlessly and walked along the alleyway. I found an open manhole like in Twilight and clambered in. It was quite cold but it had no water.

The tunnel felt like it went on forever but after a while I saw a faint light. I sped up and when I reached the end I discovered that it was an elevator. I pressed the button and stepped in. There was classical music playing and when I reached the top I had to sneak out to make sure I wasn't seen.

I sat behind a wooden sculpture as I watched. I suddenly heard a lot of screaming, then it went quiet. "Wait I smell another one!" I heard a male voice say, "it must have escaped!"  
"Don't be silly, it's probably just Gianna!" I heard a female voice say.  
"Hmm, I smell it too." I heard a high-pitched female say.

I heard heels and they sounded like they were heading towards me. A head peeked over the sculpture then pulled me out of my hiding place. She looked about 13. Then they started debating over who would be having desert. Desert was obviously me.

Then the taller female who hadn't found me suddenly was on the floor, screaming in pain. This was my chance. I started running. The male shouted "she's getting away!"  
The girl warned me "this may hurt just a little."  
She smiled but then the smile turned into a frown. She ran through the large doors behind her.  
"Aro!" She yelped in distress.  
I followed as did the other two vampires. He took her hand in his and then he smiled. He started laughing. Ok, this was really weird.  
"Fascinating, may I?" Aro asked as he held out his hand to mine.  
I decided what was there to lose and put my hand in his. He started laughing again.  
"Nothing, I see nothing!" He announced, "Your gifts...will make for an intriguing immortal."  
"What is your name?" He asked me.  
"Isabella or Bella." I practically whispered.  
"Well, what are we going to do with you Isabella?" He questioned.  
"You already know what you're going to do Aro." Said an old, dark-haired vampire.  
"She's a liability," spoke a young, blonde haired vampire.

Aro walked towards me. He came up really close, about to bite me.  
"Wait," I stated.  
He pulled away.  
"Tell me the places of civilized, animal eating vampires, tell me their names and show me pictures of them."  
"Why?" Asked Aro.  
"Because if you did I could go to them and settle, I wouldn't have to move too often. And it would be less conspicuous, do you really want a newborn in Volterra?" I questioned him.

"Ok then, Jane, go tell Gianna to get the files." He ordered Jane.  
Jane left the room and we waited for her to return with Gianna and the files. When they returned Gianna passed the files to Aro and he gestured for me to sit down. He sat down with me and opened up the files. He went straight to 'd' and showed me the Denali's; there was Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. Then he went to 'o' and he showed me the Olympic coven; there was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. He said the Denali's lived in Denali, Alaska and the Olympic coven lived in Forks, Washington. He gave me two maps, one of each of the areas to show me the locations of the two houses, then he got up. I did the same and he shook my hand.  
"It's been a delight meeting you Bella. We hope to see you soon as an immortal."  
"And to you to Aro, thank you."  
"It's been a pleasure," he replied.  
"Well I best be on my way, goodbye."

Then I left. Instead of going through the underground tunnel, this time I left through the ground floor. I crossed the courtyard and called a taxi to meet me at the gates of this beautiful town. I arrived at the gates and the taxi arrived a few minutes later. I got in and said "villa porto all'Arco, por favore," then we were on our way.

I got back to the hotel to find neither Foreman or Chase and Cameron back yet. I went to my room and packed my bags and as I did so I thought of an excuse I could write on a note to Cameron. I'd finished packing and I grabbed the pen and notepad that the hotel leave out. Then I wrote:  
'Cameron, I'm going to America as one of my best friends has fallen very ill. She called me today, I will not be coming back to work. Tell House and Cuddy I am thankful and I will never forget any of you. I have loved working with you and am sad to go, but I must.  
Bella xxx'  
I put it in plain sight and I called another taxi, then I headed outside and waited.

My taxi arrived in 10 minutes I told the driver "scalo, por favore," and he followed my instructions. Once I got to the airport I went straight to the desk and buy one ticket to Port Angeles. Then I put my luggage on the belt and went through security. After I had got through security I looked around the shops until I heard my plane announced. Then I went to my flight's gate and waited for my group to be called. Once it was I went down the elevator and followed the crowd to my plane. I boarded and found a seat. Cameron would probably only just found the note, she couldn't catch me now.

I waited for what felt like forever until the plane started moving. I grabbed my packet of sweets and popped one in my mouth. I sucked on it so my ears wouldn't pop. During my journey I played games on my laptop and after a while I ordered some food, just a sandwich, a packet of crisps and a mini trifle but still food. The journey was about 11 hours long and so I slept the majority of it. When I arrived at my destination I grabbed my hand luggage and got off the plane. I went to collect my luggage off the luggage belt then got in a taxi. He asked me where I was going and I told him "Forks please," and he followed my instruction.

I watched out the window as we passed the sea of green, I call it this because it's raining and there's a lot of green trees and plants. He stopped where I told him to and I paid him. In the airport I had bought an umbrella, just in case. I put my umbrella up and got my bags out of the boot. I walked down that road for a few minutes then made a turn down a barely visible dirt track. The walk was long as it was about 3 miles.

At last I saw a house, I looked at the map, yup, this was the place. I walked up the front door and knocked, there was no way back now.

**AN:**  
I'm really sorry that this chapter is really late but it was worth the wait don't you think.  
The next chapter will be getting to know the Cullen's and how do you think it'll go? Please review to tell me what you think and I hope to hear from you soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Moving in

**Knowing The Unknown**

**Chapter 6-Moving in**

Bella's POV

Almost immediately the door opened. "Ah, Carlisle, how are you, where can I move in?"  
"Who are you?" He asked confused.  
Then a short girl, with short, dark hair shipped to the me and hugged me.  
"Alice," I greeted.  
"Bella," she replied.  
"You two know each other?" Carlisle asked.  
"No," we said together.  
"It's just I know Bella from my visions and she knows everything about us and our cousins."  
"But how?" Carlisle asked, still confused.  
"The Volturi," replied Alice.  
"But why would they go against their own laws?"  
"Because, well it's a long story. Let's go sit down and talk about this there." She suggested.

So I followed Alice and Carlisle to see everyone else but one in the room. There was Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper but no Edward. Jasper stiffened as I entered the room. We sat down and I started telling my story.

"So I was on a business trip to Volterra to work with the hospital and we had a few days over the holiday to go sightseeing. I went to the Piazza dei Priori, I saw the door slightly open and everyone knows it's supposed to be locked. So I went in when nobody was looking and shut the door behind me. I saw the grate open like in Twilight so I jumped in it. I walked along the tunnel then at the end there was an elevator which I decided to go in. Then once I reached the top I hid behind a wooden sculpture and watched. A load of people were coming in and they went into this room. Suddenly, everyone started screamed then it was silent. Then I heard people saying there was one more and they found me. They argued over who was having desert. This girl called Jane tried to do something to me with her mind but couldn't. I convinced them to give me your and the Denali clan's information by saying they wouldn't want a newborn in Volterra. They gave me your  
information and I chose to come here, then if it didn't work out I'd go to the Denali's."

"Well your very welcome here and maybe you would like to get to know us more before you ask us to change you." Offered Carlisle.  
"Ok," I agreed.  
"Jasper, what have you done, who have you killed!" Yelled someone from the hallway, probably Edward.  
Jasper and Emmett walked out to meet their brother and explained the situation. Edward then came through to the main room and questioned Carlisle worryingly, "why can't I hear her?"  
"I don't know," replied Carlisle.  
"Hey Edward, how are you?" I greeted.

Everyone except Edward and Rosalie burst into laughter. Rosalie left the room in a strop, who the heck other than Edward knows why.  
"Carlisle, get her gone before I bite her." Edward told his father.  
"Don't worry, I'm ok with that, if I didn't care about getting bitten why would I come here?" I asked them.  
"To get away from the Volturi," stated Edward.  
"No," I said, "to be changed in a coven where I could live without feeling bad about killing and to live in a family where I wouldn't be manipulated."  
Everyone was silent.

Then everyone except Alice left the room. "Bella, you can stay in my room if you like, it's not like I need it."  
"Awww, you don't have to do that Alice."  
"It's ok, come on!" And she started dancing gracefully to her room. I followed her upstairs. Her room was on the first floor at the top of the stairs.

"Here it is, I had a bed put in while the others were away hunting. I had Emmett put your clothes in the closet. He also put your necessities in the bathroom. It's given us an excuse to use it for the first time." She said to me.  
"Thanks Alice."  
"Do you want me to leave while you get cleaned up?"  
"No, you can stay." I assured her.  
"Ok, do you want me to do anything?" She questioned.  
"Um, yeah, can you get me a towel?"  
"Yeah, sure." And in a split second she was standing there with a towel.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"By the way, I got you loads of new clothes."  
"Alice, really?" I asked her.  
"Yup." She left the room for a split second and came back with a lilac silk nightie. This was gonna take a long time to get used to.

I put on the nightie, went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I climbed into bed. When I finally went to sleep, Alice was still sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

Edward's POV

I've listened to Bella and Alice in Alice's room for the length of time they had been in there. I think Bella has gone to sleep now. Why did Carlisle have to let her stay here, she's human! She could reveal our secret at any time, aha. I bet that's why the Volturi told her where we live and everything about us. Because Aro told her to come here and reveal us. So that they could kill us all except me and Alice. So that they could have us for their own. I must talk to Jasper and Emmett about this, then if they agree; we'll kill her and tell Carlisle she left. For the rest of the night I'll plan out the details.

**AN**

So, do you think Edward will really kill Bella? What do you think Jasper and Emmett will say? What will Alice do? What other complications will Bella create?

Sorry about the chapter being short.

**Please review!**


End file.
